I'm Just your Problem
by Harlequinader
Summary: Depicting the night of Marceline's random marriage proposal to the princess, I guess she's just her problem. Based off the thumbnail image.


**_Yes yes even Mr. Cream Puff gets a cameo here! R&R for Bubbline- also this oneshot is mentioned in "The Life of Beauty and the Beast" which you should read if you love you some Bubbline fiction! (And it has chapters...oooh chapters...)_**

I'm just your problem

Marceline sat between the wings of an angel in the middle of the graveyard. It was sunset, and the tombstones seemed to be on fire. She sighed and took off her giant sun hat, tossing it lightly to the floor and pulling her axe base around her body from her back to her hands. She propped her feet up on one of the tips of the wings.

She ran her hand over the chords, letting the sound bounce off the steady darkness and into the air.

"So…" she began, trying to memorize her newest track "I walk alone! In my mental home! I can't let on!"

She nodded her head and continued "What do you think of anything- how can anybody relate to me when they don't see what I see? My vampire eyes see only blood red skies…" she closed her eyes and continued strumming, rising off the angel and throwing her head back, her loose black hair swaying like a curtain in the wind.

She stopped and heard soft clapping; she blushed and looked down, where the princess sat on the floor, holding her hat. She had her hair tied in and had an adorable little dress with a pink sweater and pink boots. She looked like she had been out collecting samples or something. Marceline knew her well enough to distinguish her outfits from events to casual wear to pyjamas to when she wanted "alone time" with Marceline. This looked like one of her sporty get ups.

She drifted down and snatched her hat, turning pink again as Bubble gum continued clapping. "What's up Bonnibel?" she asked, adjusting the sun hat "And get off the floor baby you'll get all dusty…" she looked too cute to be covered in dirt, Marceline concluded.

Bubble gum shrugged "I was just passing through actually; I was testing some new fertilizer…"

Marceline looked to the horizon where she was a cluster of giant, blooming roses. She smiled suddenly; her girlfriend was the smartest person in Ooo as far as she was concerned.

Bubble gum stretched "How about you Marcy?" she asked and crossed her legs on the floor.

"Oh you know…practice and whatever…" she laughed "You look like a pink grounds keeper." She scoffed and hissed

Bubble gum crossed her arms "Well I never! Marceline how could you?"

Marceline laughed and winked "Just kidding Bonnibel." Then she floated up again and continued strumming

"I knew that…" mumbled a very pink princess Bubble gum, crossing her arms

Marceline called down "What do you think of this Bonnie?" she hunched over her base "Axe base baby, baby oh yeah!" she began to play a complex set of notes quickly; it sounded like screaming "Make your eardrums…" she took a deep breath "Bleeeeed!"

Bubble gum wasn't one for such lyrics as those but she didn't mind if it was what Marceline wanted. "Erm…how about something less…"

"Distasteful?" Marceline asked, annoyed "Bubble gum, Bubble gum you sheltered little girl! This is one hecks of a cruel world! I ain't distasteful baby no, I'm on another level don't you know?" she was totally amused at making fun of her girlfriend.

Bubble gum rolled her eyes "It's a year we're together and I'm still not used to you music, Marcy."

Marceline flew down and straddled PB, they made out passionately and she slid her hand into PB's shirt. The princess gasped "In a graveyard?" she asked "Are you crazy?!" she whispered turning red again

Marceline chuckled "Ok ok Bonnibel…after all what would Mr. Cream Puff say?" she asked gesturing to his grave

The princess rolled her eyes "That was ages ago! And besides…what would Ash say?"

Marceline became tense, and floated just out of Bubble gum's reach "Who said you're allowed to talk about him?" she growled

The princess stood and crossed her arms "_Excuse me? _Who says you can talk about Mr. Cream Puff, huh?"

Marceline turned away "Whatever princess, you always have to make me look like the bad guy don't you. The distasteful, responsibility threatening villain; that's it right?" she grumbled, "I'm going home."

The princess gasped and turned red again "That's not fair!" she ran up to Marceline and grabbed her waist, not allowing her to escape.

Marceline pulled her sunhat down over her face "Go away." She mumbled

Bubble gum held on to her "I'm just your problem." She muttered "I'm sorry, I know how much you hate Ash."

Marceline mumbled something but she couldn't hear "What?" she asked, she mumbled it again but she still couldn't make it out "What?" she asked again

Marceline turned around abruptly and planted her lips on PB's "Will you marry me?!" she exclaimed, and her words rang out through the yard.

The princess was silent then she kissed Marceline and muttered "Of course Marcy," she giggled "But I get to wear the dress!"


End file.
